What's her love worth?
by Gothic-Angel13
Summary: Kagome is going to prove her love to InuYasha. But, will she live to see it? Please RxR
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was in her room crying as long and as hard as she ever had. Inu-Yasha was going to choose Kikyo over her! She couldn't let that happen. After all, Kikyo died because Naraku attacked her trying to get the shikon jewel. It wasn't Inu-Yasha's fault she died.

"No, I will find a way to be with Inu-Yasha! No matter the cost!"

Kagome ran out of her room and she headed to the kitchen and the basement. In the kitchen she grabbed a knife and in the basement she grabbed a handgun, rope, and an ax. She put them in a blanket so Inu-Yasha wouldn't notice if he saw her and she put them in her usual backpack.

When she got there she noticed Inu-Yasha was sitting around a fire with everyone else. She made a little noise so he knew she was there and once he noticed her gone he followed her.

They ended up at this cliff and he noticed Kagome tying some rope around a rock. It was a long rope; he'd guess 300 feet. The cliff was only 350 feet high though.

"Kagome, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to be with you, no matter what it takes"

"What do you mean?"

"You are always hanging over Kikyo, 'Kikyo this' 'Kikyo that'. Well, now, it's over. Now, I'm going to prove my love to you!"

She tied the rope around her neck and she walked towards the cliff.

"No…" Inu-Yasha said

It was too late, Kagome jumped…


	2. Kikyo

Inu-Yasha jumped after Kagome, catching her before she hung herself. He cut the rope off her neck and carried her back to the top of the cliff.

"What were you thinking?"

"You are always making such a big deal about Kikyo"

"So? I owe her!"

"You owe her nothing!"

"What are you talking about?"

"It was Naraku's fault she died, she died because he attacked her. Not because she loved you, or she died for you."

Inu-Yasha knew it was true, but he didn't want to admit it.

"But still why did you try to kill yourself?"

"You are always going after the dead girl, so I tried to prove my love to you!"

Inu-Yasha was shocked at what he was hearing. He loved her to and he wanted to _live_ with her, not join her in death.

"Kagome, you don't need to die to prove your love"

"Well, what do I have to do around here to get to through your thick skull that I love you!"

Inu-Yasha grabbed her and kissed her.

"You don't need to do anything, I felt I needed to join Kikyo in death because I thought she was the only one who loved me. Now I know, she isn't that one for me"

Just then Kikyo approached them.

A/N: Hello! It's me! Sorry for such a late update. I had band camp everyday and when I got home I was too tired and too brain dead to write any new chapters. But, I promise to keep updating as long as you keep reviewing (I know I only got 1 review but it's still something!) Please, review!


	3. The Final Choice

"You chose the wench over me?" Kikyo said

"Yes, because she loves me and she proved it!"

"Just because she tried to take her life?"

"I did it out of love! Which is more then you can offer."

"I see, so, you think you can go on living without me, Inu-Yasha?"

"With Kagome, anything is possible"

Kagome knew what that meant, it means he would try to forget her, only sometimes she knew he didn't want to.

"And we will have a wonderful happy life, and we will be _living, _not rotting in hell just because you thought he owed you when he didn't"

Kikyo stood there, shocked. The girl who was her reincarnation was actually rebelling and not just standing around saying how much he already remembers her and how much she's on his mind.

"Is that how you really feel Inu-Yasha?"

"Yes, it is."

"Fine then. You are going to have to kill me."

"Why?"

"Because unless you break this curse and set me free I'm stuck in this realm forever."

Kagome didn't want Inu-Yasha to live with the guilt of killing Kikyo.

"Isn't there another way out of this? You know, so Inu-Yasha doesn't have to kill you?"

"No, he has to do this."

"There has gotta be some way other then that"

"Well, there is one other thing…"

decision


	4. Engagement

"You see, I need to be proven that I'm not wanted of this era any longer." Said Kikyo.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" said Inu-Yasha who at this point only wanted to be anywhere but there with Kagome in this arms.

"All you have to do is prove that you love me no longer."

Kagome thought for a moment and whispered words into her lovers' ears.

Inu-Yasha nodded in agreement.

All of a sudden they started kissing and hugging and acting as if she wasn't even there (I'll try not to make any lemon or lime). Before they got any further, the souls she had kept inside her flew out and her body turned to ask. Her clothes lay there with the ash on them. Kagome and Inu-Yasha looked at each other and continued with their…uh… "Fun".

Sango and Miroku were looking for them and once they saw what was going on they tip toed quietly away to avoid any awkward moments.

They got a clearing and saw all the stars in the sky. It was so romantic and Sango felt herself blush when Miroku put his arm around her.

Then he took her left hand and got down on one knee.

"Sango, I have a question to ask you. If in the final battle with Naraku, would you take the honor to be my mate (wife)."

She felt herself get redder by the seconds. It took all she had to try to stop herself from crying but her attempt failed. She cried and fell into his arms and whispered into his ear "yes, I do".


End file.
